A need exists for a two part ambient temperature waterproof rubber coating that requires no additional heat for curing.
A further need exists for a two part ethylene propylene diene terpolymer (EPDM) waterproof rubber coating formed from a liquid that does not require isocyanates or similar toxic chemicals.
A need exists for a two part formulation that can be applied to existing roofs and existing substrates as a “cool white easily applied waterproof rubber coating” to lower the costs of energy and reduce maintenance costs of a facility.
The present embodiments meet these needs.